Once a Brother
by alchemyfreak42
Summary: "You- can you hear me?" He breathed, and she thought that if his face hadn't already been frighteningly pale, it would look like he'd seen a ghost. Shouldn't she be the one startled out of her wits? A 1,000 word story, because Jack told her she needed to believe in him (so she did). May be continued.


**Do I** _ **look**_ **like I own Rise of the Guardians?** _ **Do I?**_ **If I do, then you are either A) stalking me (and probably delusional), or B) using your imagination very well. In which case either A) please leave me the ever-loving hockey sticks alone or B) thank you very much, I'm glad I seem so competent.**

 **CREEPYSTALKERSPLEASELEAVEMEALONEIDON'TLOVEYOUIDON'TCAREIFYOULOVEMETHAT'SNOTMYPROBLEM**

She stared at the ice, but didn't dare go near it. That was where her brother was, even two years after he'd fallen through- his body had never been found. She hated him, sometimes, for falling through the ice instead of her.

She tucked her face into her knees, curling as tightly as she could. She loved him, though. So much it hurt, even now. He was her brother, after all, and he'd saved her. _You're going to be okay_. His words echoed in her mind, and she smiled brokenly.

It wasn't like he'd broken his word, after all. He'd gotten her off the ice, and she was technically okay. It was a twisted way of keeping his word, and the most horrible trick he'd ever played, but that was what he loved doing most. He was probably off in Heaven somewhere, playing tricks on all the Saints.

That thought made her smile become real, even if was still only a little one.

"Finally cheering up, huh? It's about time."

She stiffened. She'd never expected to hear that voice again. Had Jack somehow managed to get out of the pond, to live? Why hadn't he come back home? Her head rose of its own accord, slowly, to stare in shock at Jack.

Except- it _wasn't_ Jack, not quite.

His hair had turned white, and his eyes were a bright, shining blue that didn't suit him. He looked like a ghost.

She gaped, her jaw hanging open in astonishment, and Jack's smile faltered as his own eyes widened.

"You- can you _hear me?"_ He breathed, and she thought that if his face hadn't already been frighteningly pale, it would look like _he'd_ seen a ghost. Shouldn't _she_ be the one startled out of her wits? In spite of that, she managed a stunned nod. He moved closer, dropping lightly out of the tree he was sitting in to stand hesitantly a few feet away from her. She could almost reach out and touch him if she wanted to- was he real?

She asked, unable to keep her voice from wavering. Jack's face looked like she felt- awe and amazement and hesitance but wanting more than _anything_ to believe it was possible. She started as she realized that if Jack was surprised she could see him-

"How long have you been here?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Just a few minutes," he shrugged.

"You aren't trapped here, then?" She asked, her voice trembling a little. _Oh please, God_ , she thought, _Don't let him be trapped here._

A shadow flickered over Jack's face, but he covered it quickly with a bright grin. "Nah," he told her brightly, "I travel a lot. The wind really- hey, what's wrong? It's okay, really, you don't need to be upset."

She didn't stop crying, howling into her knees as she hugged herself and rocked back and forth. She could hardly hear the words spilling from her lips- apologies and I love yous and how it should have been _her-_ and then she went still, because Jack's arms wrapped themselves around her and he began stroking her hair gently, his cold fingers trembling.

"It's okay," he whispered, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, her breath hitching. "I should've listened. Shouldn't have gone so far onto the ice."

Jack continued to stroke her hair, quietly humming some tune she didn't know.

"Do you hate me?" She asked, in a small voice.

"Never," He murmured, and she could hear the honest bewilderment in his voice when he spoke. "Why in the world would I ever hate you?"

"I didn't listen. I shouldn't have gone so far onto the ice, and then you pushed me out of the way."

Jack's fingers faltered for only a brief moment, and when he spoke it was careful and she couldn't figure out his thoughts.

"And what did I tell you?" He asked, quietly. "Hmm?"

"You- you said I had to believe in you, and that we were going to play a game and I'd be okay." She shuddered violently, and Jack hugged her tightly.

"You look pretty okay to me," He said, poking her lightly in the side.

"But _you_ aren't!" She protested, pulling back. "You're-"

"Able to fly around the world," He interrupted gently, "I can go wherever I want to, and see amazing things every day. But even if I couldn't, do you think for one second that I wouldn't do whatever it took to keep you safe?"

"You shouldn't," She mumbled, "But you'd do it anyway."

"That's right," Jack murmured, hugging her again. "And do you think I regret it even a little bit?"

"You should."

"Hey," Jack scolded lightly, poking her side again, "None of that, now, okay? You're okay, and that's what matters."

"But you-"

He cut her off again. "Am _fine_."

He paused, looking around for a moment before he looked down at her, concern in his blue eyes (they should have been _brown_ ). "But you need to go back home now, okay? You'll get sick if you stay outside much longer."

"I don't want to go in. I want to stay here, with you."

She looked up hopefully, but he shook his head firmly. "Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold."

His smile was sad, and for the first time she noticed that Jack wasn't warm- he was freezing, so cold there was frost sparkling in his hair.

She shivered. "Can I come back?"

"Of course," Jack said, hugging her again. "But for now you need to get going."

She nodded reluctantly and pushed herself to her feet, grimacing at the stiffness in her knees. She shook them out lightly and hugged Jack tightly. He no longer smelled like sheep and smoke; instead, he smelled like snow and wind. She breathed it in deeply, burying her face in Jack's worn shirt. "I love you, Jack."

He didn't answer, just tightened his grip on her and let his chin rest on the top of her head.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

 **To be clear: Jack doesn't know who she is- he sees a little girl by his lake, and when she starts talking like she knows him, he just rolls with it because she's crying and it's really not the time. Ordinarily he'd be much more excited and asking a lot of questions, but he thinks that comforting her is more important.**

 **If y'all want me to continue this, I've actually got a couple ideas on where it could go, but I'm notoriously bad about having ideas that promptly laugh in my face and run off to dance with my dryer socks. As such, feel free to leave suggestions or ideas for extensions.**

 **Also: I've got no clue what Jack's sister's name is, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't even mentioned in the movie. Does she have an established name?**


End file.
